trunswickedfandomcom-20200213-history
Heks
Heks (full name Victoria Heks) is a wolf from a wealthy family and a supporting protagonist of the short story Stageboy. __TOC__ Appearance Heks has pale blue fur and a dark blue fringe. Striped pink horns sprout from the top of her head, in which one of them has a broken piece. Her eyes are black and pink with an oddly shaped pupil, and she wears heavy mascara around her eyes. She has several accessories, such as a dark pink necktie with a birdskull piece, a star nose ring, and leg bangles. Her tail appears to made out of a shadow-like material that drips like ink. A dark blue ram skull is often seen following her, and could be considered her 'familiar'. Abilities Blue magic: Heks is a trained mage, and her magic typically takes a blue color. Necromancy: Along with being a typical mage, Heks is also a necromancer, and draws magical power from the dead and/or paranormal. Personality Heks is the youngest member of her wealthy family, who are all involved in the world of crime. Heks' parents are detectives, and they wanted her to follow in their footsteps, but Heks took the route of forensic science instead. At one point, she became a professor; at the same time, she was secretly studying necromancy. That being said, Heks has an avid interest in death and the paranormal and she does not fear them, making her a powerful necromancer. Her personality can be described as serious, intelligent, and a bit aloof, though she can break character and become a bit foolish when talking about her interests. She also has an intense love for small animals, such as the rabbits Stage uses for his magic shows. Relationships Stage Heks takes the role of Stage's mentor figure and close friend, and they have known each other for a long time due to Heks being one of Stage's teachers. Though there is not much of an age difference between them, Heks usually appears much more "mature" and controlled and therefore she feels it is her duty to watch over Stage (as if he were still her student). Stage frequently relies on Heks and feels grounded by her serious, logical personality. At one point, Heks takes it upon herself to investigate Shep's past due to being suspicious of his intentions with Stage. The action was a bit invasive and she does apologize to Stage, even though her suspicions turn out to be right. Shep Shep and Heks are childhood friends, and Heks is perhaps the only person Shep has called his friend. Because their wealthy families were associated by business, they often were forced to communicate. Heks had not particularly liked Shep at first (the feeling was mutual), but she began to see good qualities in him. He was also very unstable, arrogant, and slightly abusive, but Heks was aware and did not let herself be affected by these things. They may have been in a short-lived relationship, but it was only because of familial pressure. After they became adults and stopped communicating with each other, Heks begins to dislike Shep. Her dislike worsens when Shep begins dating Stage, one of her students, and she becomes highly accusative and suspicious of him. Though she knows Shep is not a morally good person and she fears that he will hurt others, she still holds a bit of loyalty towards him as his childhood friend. Wendy Wendy and Heks are good friends. Wendy is the only person who seems aware of Heks' acute love for animals, and thinks her interest in death is somewhat strange, but she admires her all the same. Gallery heks reference.png|Reference heks.png Trivia Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Wolves Category:Stageboy Characters